SWEET RECIPE CUPCAKE
by KittenSun
Summary: Asrais, peri laki-laki. Tubuhnya kecil dan lembut. Mereka tidak dapat terkena sinar matahari langsung dan suka menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam omong kosong macam apa itu? lalu jika kau menumakan Asrais di taman rumahmu, apa reaksimu akan seperti Jongin? BROKEN!KAIxBAEKHYUN LIME/LEMON BAHASA VULGAR


Asrais, peri laki-laki.

Tubuhnya kecil dan lembut. Mereka tidak dapat terkena sinar matahari langsung dan suka menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam.

-0-

**SWEET RECIPE CUPCAKE**

**Park Sunyoung at August 2013**

**Terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel di buku apa aku lupa, yang jelas buku itu memuat tentang berbagai fakta-fakta menarik tentang hal-hal yang sebelumnya kupikir hanya sebuah mitos. Dan setelah membaca bab tentang peri, **_**Asrais**_** lebih tepatnya, aku jadi teringat sama Baekhyun :D**

**Pairing:**

**EXO Kim Jongin with EXO Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre:**

**Romantic Fantasy**

**Rating:**

**MATURE**

**Disclaimer:**

all the characters are not mine. but the story is completely mine. therefore please do not copy all or part of the story.

-0-

Hari ini Jongin kena marah (lagi), alasannya sama. Taman bunga kesayangan ibunya rusak (lagi), bekas galian di sana-sini dan beberapa kelopak bunga yang tengah memekarkan mahkotanya raib seketika. Ibu Jongin tentu saja kesal karena fenomena seperti tadi hampir tiap minggu pagi didapati telah merusak pemandangan cantik dari taman bunganya. Maka untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya sang pemilik taman mencari-cari pelaku kejahatan untuk diberikan hukuman, dan mau tidak mau makhluk lain yang kebetulan menumpang di taman ibu Jongin harus rela dikambinghitamkan.

Namanya Meonggu, anjing jantan penghuni tetap taman milik ibu Jongin. Namun setelah dipikir lagi dengan kepala yang lebih dingin, rasanya tidak etis untuk membully seekor anjing yang bahkan hanya menggonggong patuh saat dibentak dengan intonasi yang terbilang kasar. Oleh karena itu ibu Jongin memilih untuk melimpahkan semua kesalahan kepada sang majikan yang tidak lain adalah anak laki-lakinya sendiri.

Pagi itu, seperti minggu pagi yang lainnya, Jongin masih tidak sadarkan diri dalam gulungan selimut tebalnya. Dibuai mimpi hingga lengkingan khas ibunya sama sekali tidak menyentuh indra pendengarannya. Namun kesenangannya harus terhenti ketika ibunya mengguyurkan air yang serasa menusuk sampai ke tulang pada tubuh malang Jongin yang terbaring pasrah, seember penuh tanpa ampun.

"Hmpk! YAH!"

Terbatuk, Jongin berusaha mengeluarkan air yang lolos masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Salahnya juga sih, tidur dengan mulut terbuka hingga apabila cicak di atap kamarnya jatuh maka akan tertelan masuk ke dalam pencernaannya.

Dituntun naluriah keibuannya, Ibu Jongin membelai lembut rambut pirang putranya yang telah kuyu akibat ulahnya, "Uuuuuh kasihan anak _eomma,"_ sayangnya yang tadi itu hanya –akting.

"Adududuh _EOMMA _KENAPA SIH?"

"Beraninya berteriak pada_ eomma!_"

Dipelintirnya kuping Jongin dengan gemas. Jongin berpikir bahwa mungkin dia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal sehingga membuat ibunya yang biasanya setenang awan di langit yang cerah menjadi murka. Namun sayang Jongin tidak tahu apa kesalahnnya, maka diputuskannya untuk bertanya.

"Maaf _eomma, _tapi tolong katakan apa salahku?" Jongin memasang tampang memelas, memohon pengampunan.

Dan berhasil, Ibu Jongin memang sebenarnya tipe orang tua yang lebih memilih untuk membelikan anaknya mainan ketimbang majalah _fashion _terkini –tipe keibuan. Perlahan pelintiran di telinga Jongin mengendur.

"Lihat apa yang Meonggu lakukan pada taman bunga _eomma!"_

dengan patuh Jongin melihat ke jendela kamarnya yang terbuka dan kebetulan berhadapan langsung dengan taman, meringis kecil melihat kondisinya sekarang. Jongin prihatin karena taman itu bagaikan anak lain bagi ibunya yang selalu diperhatikan dan dirawat dengan sayang.

"Meonggu tidak mungkin melakukannya _eomma, _Meonggu itu pejantan, sama sepertiku, dia tidak sefeminim itu untuk bermain dengan bunga-bunga di taman."

Jongin tertawa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri, dia tidak sanggup membayangkan pejantan tangguh seperti Meonggu yang biasanya mengejar kucing tetangga sebelah orientasinya berbalik total dalam semalam, mengejar kupu-kupu di taman. Ck! Jongin bersumpah akan membuang Meonggu jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Hantu? _Security_ tetangga sebelah? Eoh?"

"Bisa jadi yang jelas pelakunya bukan Meonggu,"

"Dasar kepala batu! Pokoknya tidak ada malas-malasan lagi di hari minggu. Mandi! Setelah itu latih anjingmu supaya tidak nakal lagi!"

Vonis dijatuhkan dan Jongin tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

"Dan _eomma _tidak mau tahu, minggu depan tidak boleh ada lagi taman yang rusak. Satu kelopak bunga saja yang hilang, lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelahnya!"

-0-

Sabtu malam, seminggu setelah Ibu Jongin memberi vonis dan pemuda itu yakin sang pemilik taman tidak main-main dengan ancamannya. Setidaknya sang ibu tidak akan memberikannya lagi uang jajan jika tamannya rusak lagi di minggu pagi.

Jongin berencana untuk menangkap sang pelaku dengan melatih Meonggu untuk waspada terhadap orang asing. Setidaknya Jongin harus mengembalikan kepercayaan ibunya kembali agar minggu paginya bisa kembali normal. Tentu saja 'normal' versi Jongin adalah tidur seharian sampai pagi berikutnya menjelang.

"_Good luck brother!"_

Layaknya _cassanova, _Jongin memberikan _blow kiss_ pada Meonggu dari balik jendela kamarnya yang kemudian disambut mesra dengan gonggongan patuh dari anjingnya. Sekali lagi diperhatikannya panorama taman dalam temaram bias lampu-lampu taman sebelum kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya rapat. Jongin sepenuhnya percaya pada Meonggu.

.

.

.

.

Dan Meonggu memang tidak pernah menghianati kepercayaannya.

Dini hari, Jongin terbangun akibat gonggongan gaduh dari anjingnya. Untung ibu dan kedua kakak perempuannya pergi menyusul ayahnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis di Jepang dua hari yang lalu.

Tergesa Jongin membuka jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan taman. Jongin dapat melihat ekor Meonggu yang bergoyang lincah sementara bagian depan anjing itu tersembunyi dalam rumpun bunga mawar. Terhasut adrenalin yang tiba-tiba membuncah penuh gairah, tanpa pikir panjang Jongin meloncati jendela kamarnya yang sesungguhnya berda dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dengan tanah.

"Hei _bro!_ apa yang kita dapatkan?"

Jongin menghampiri rumpun bunga mawar yang menyembunyikan separuh figur anjingnya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai aneh ketika melihat seorang lelaki tengah meringkuk dengan wajah yang tertutupi kedua tangannya. Pergelangan kaki kirinya berada dalam cengkraman geraham Meonggu, sementara beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka dipenuhi sebaran baretan-baretan luka, mungkin akibat bergumul dengan Meonggu di dekat semak bunga mawar.

"Lepas Meonggu!"

Dengan patuh anjing itu melepaskan gigitannya, kemudian kembali ke dalam kandangnya.

Jongin sementara itu memperhatikan figur pemuda yang diyakini sebagai perusak taman ibunya. Posturnya mungil, dan terlihat semakin mungil lagi karena lelaki itu dalam pose meringkuk dengan badan yang menggigil entah karena takut atau dingin. Sepertinya keduanya karena sang pelaku hanya mengenakan pakaian tipis -dan sangatsangatsangat ketat berwarna hijau pucuk daun, Jongin jadi teringat tokoh Peterpan yang pernah diceritakan sebagai pengantar tidur oleh ibunya.

"Siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu menjawab dengan isak kecil, perlahan kedua tangannya menjauh. Memperlihatkan wajah berkulit putih yang terlihat mengilap oleh air mata yang meluncur deras dari bola mata yang walaupun tersembunyi oleh celah kelopak mata yang sipit, namun Jongin masih bisa melihat beningnya memantulkan bias wajahnya.

"Sakit~"

Dan Jongin terpesona, mengagumi saat belahan bibir tipis pemuda itu menghasilkan suara yang terdengar manis di pendengarannya. Serta merta perasaan iba meliputi hatinya, Jongin jadi ingin memeluk pemuda itu alih-alih mem_bully_nya.

"Yang mana?"

Pemuda itu menunjuk pergelangan kakinya, "Di sini," kemudian lengannya yang dipenuhi baret luka, "ini, ini, ini juga." Ditunjukannya satu persatu lukanya pada Jongin.

"Kau bisa jalan?"

Pemuda itu perlahan duduk, mencoba untuk bangkit namun kemudian gagal dan kini menangis semakin kecang, membuat Jongin semakin tidak tega saja. Dengan tidak sabaran akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk menggendong pemuda itu masuk ke rumah dalam rengkuhan posesifnya. Kali ini melalui cara normal, melalui pintu maksudnya.

Jongin yang memang tidak pernah berpikir panjang akhirnya membawa lelaki asing masuk ke rumahnya, ke kamarnya, ke ranjangnya. Setelah mengacak seisi rumahnya, Jongin yang memang tidak pernah peduli akhirnya menukan kotak obat setelah sejam lamanya. Langit sudah tidak sepekat sebelumnya ketika Jongin mengobati luka di kaki pemuda asing yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Jongin mengusapkan alcohol pada baret-baret di tangan pemuda itu, terkadang menggumamkan kata maaf karena pengetahuan medisnya yang minim sehingga membuat pemuda itu masih merintih kecil.

"Baekhyun,"

"Hah?" Jongin menghentikan kerja tangannya agar konsentrasinya berpusat sepenuhnya pada perkataan yang diucapkan lelaki itu.

"Baekhyun, dari ras Asrais."

"Hah?"Jongin merasa menjadi orang yang bodoh saat anak lelaki itu memandanya aneh, mungkin kesal.

"Tadi kau tanya namaku, kan?"

Akhirnya Jongin mengangguk paham, "Oh, jadi namamu Baekhyun dari ras a – apa tadi?"

Menghela nafas, "Asrais."

"Ya! Asrais. Ras apa itu? Apa Asrais termasuk salah satu ras dari Jepang mengingat matamu yang sipit itu?"

Baekhyun –nama lelaki itu, tergelak geli. Matanya kini hanya tinggal segaris tipis. Mebuat Jongin semakin terpesona saja.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku tidak berasal dari Jepang karena kami ada di setiap hutan seluruh dunia."

"Astaga! Jadi kau tinggal di hutan?" Jongin bereaksi berlebihan dengan berteriak heboh, dirinya memang tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hutan, alam liar, hidup bebas, dan itu artinya tanpa sekolah, dan itu artinya lagi bisa tidur seharian, duh. Sepertinya Jongin bisa berteman baik dengan Baekhyun.

"Begitulah." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di sini jika kamu tinggal di hutan?"

"Mencari makan tentunya, aku sudah bosan dengan rasa bunga-bunga yang tumbuh liar di hutan. Bunga di sini jauh lebih berwarna,dan –enak."

"Hah?" Jongin menautkan alis bingung. Hutan. Bunga. Makan. Duh, sepertinya otak Jongin memang tidak pernah bisa diajak berpikir serius.

"Kenapa?"

Jongin berdeham, memutuskan untuk tidak mempertanyakan lebih jauh tentang apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Dirinya lebih tertarik dengan tempat tinggal Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa, ceritakan padaku tentang tempat tinggalmu."

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tinggi dan keduanya tidak menyadari mereka telah mengobrol selama ini. Posisi mereka telah berubah, menjadi lebih intim. Keduanya berada dalam selimut dengan kepala Jongin yang terkulai di paha Baekhyun. Sepertinya Jongin mulai bosan dengan cerita Baekhyun yang tanpa diduga luar biasa cerewet dan Jongin sama sekali tidak mampu menghentikan ocehan pemuda itu. Tanpa sadar matanya tertutup kemudian dengkuran halus mulai terdengar hingga ke telinga Baekhyun, menginterupsi celotehannya sejenak.

Baekhyun yang mulai bosan, dan lapar, akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Berjalan menyusuri rumah Jongin hingga sampai ke taman belakang.

.

.

.

.

"AKH!"

Untuk sekali lagi tidur jongin terganggu, kali ini oleh pekikan dengan nada yang cukup tinggi yang terdengar cukup menyakitkan.

"Baekhyun?"

Jongin jadi panik setelah mengetahui pembaringan disampingnya kosong. Dengan kalap Jongin berlari dan beruntungnya tebakannya tepat, Baekhyun tengah meringkuk di samping semak mawar dengan tubuh yang menggulung dan wajah tertutup kedua tanganya.

"Hey? Kau kenapa?" dengan lembut Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya namun Baekhyun malah menjerit histeris.

"Panas, panas!"

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena Baekhyun hanya mengeliat-geliat dan berteriak histeris tapi tidak berkata apapun hal yang bisa ia perbuat. Akhirnya dengan inisiatif sendiri Jongin kembali menggendong Baekhyun masuk ke rumahnya, kali ini jongin tidak serta merta membaringkan Baekhyun di ranjang karena saat sampai kamar pemuda itu meloncat dari gendongannya. Baekhyun dengan kalap menubruk pintu kamar mandinya.

"Hey, pelan-pelan. Ibuku bisa marah jika melihat pintu toilet rusak."

Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat Baekhyun malah melucuti pakaiannya dalam perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi. Kemudian pekikan-pekikan histeris terdengar setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jongin yang tadinya memasuki kamar mandi dengan percaya diri sekarang malah mundur malu-malu dengan rona merah yang terlihat jelas di kedua belah pipinya.

"Mau bergabung?"

Baekhyun melambai riang dari dalam _bathtub_, tanpa baju. Dan mata awas Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun yang basah mengilap. Membuat Jongin makin terpesona saja. Hasratnya menuntunnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun, namun alter egonya membimbing ke arah sebaliknya. Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk mengikuti sisi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan di taman ibuku?"

Kali ini mereka berhadapan formal masih di kamar Jongin. Namun kali ini keadaan jauh lebih terkendali. Baekhyun telah menjadi 'jinak' lagi setelah mandi dan keadaan pemuda itu jauh lebih segar.

"Makan, aku lapar."

"Kau bisa pergi ke dapur jika lapar, bukan ke taman."

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan antusiasme berlebihan, "Tidak, aku tidak makan makanan kalian. Aku hanya makan bunga."

Jongin sepertinya tidak suka akan jawaban Baekhyun, pemuda itu nampak frustasi dan hampir-hapiran berteriak. "Stop Baekhyun! Hentikan ocehanmu tentang bunga! Kau tidak boleh menyentuh bunga milik ibuku, bahkan hanya satu kelopak saja!"

"Tapi aku lapar," Baekhyun merenggut lucu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam karena baru kali ini Jongin membentaknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan."

Ditariknya Baekhyun yang hanya menurut ke dapur. Jongin membuka kulkasnya kemudian mendesah kecewa karena ibunya meninggalkan rumah dengan kulkas yang kosong. Diliriknya Baekhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kamu bisa masak?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

"Baiklah, mari kita masak."

.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian dapur rumah Jongin sudah tidak layak lagi disebut sebagai dapur karena keadaannya yang lebih mirip gudang. Tepung dan gula berceceran di lantai, kaki meja makan, di mana-mana termasuk wajah Jongin dan Baekhyun. Jongin terlihat kewalahan dengan tingkah autis Baekhyun yang berlarian kesana-kemari sembari menyebarkan tepung ke udara.

''Hentikan Baekhyun!"

Namun Baekhyun seolah tuli, pemuda itu malah mencoba merecoki Jongin yang tengah mengocok telur dengan _mixer._

"JonginJonginJongin?"

"Apaapaapa?"

"Kapan aku bisa makan?"

Jongin menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, "Sebentar lagi jika kau bisa diam."

"Oke." Baekhyun ajaibnya menurut.

Baekhyun duduk disamping adonan yang sedang Jongin kerjakan dan itu membuat pemuda yang satunya sedikit tegang. Pasalnya Baekhyun hanya mengenakan sweater milik Jongin yang dihadiahkan _noona_nya untuk ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Sweater itu tentu saja akan longgar jika dipakai Baekhyun namun tidak akan cukup untuk bahkan menutupi setengah paha Baekhyun. Parahnya lagi penutup kepalanya berhiaskan kuping anjing yang memang diniatkan oleh pemberinya untuk bahan lelucon. Mungkin memang menggelikan jika Jongin yang memakai, namun jika itu Baekhyun?

Kali ini Jongin bukan hanya terpesona, namun juga terangsang.

Tangan kiri Jongin yang tadinya berada pada sisi meja kini berpindah, ke paha Baekhyun.

"Ssshhh…."

Baekhyun menggelinjang, kaget, tentu saja. Namun Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin Baekhyun salah pengertian dan menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah ungkapan baginya agar bersabar, membuat Jongin yang seolah mendapat sinyal positif semakin betah meraba paha Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, warna apa yang kau inginkan untuk kuemu?" tangan Jongin tidak lagi berada di paha Baekhyun, berpindah untuk membelai salah satu pipi Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau warna mawar, mawar enak."

"Apa rasa mawar seperti bibirmu?"

Dikecupnya bibir Baekhyun lembut, kini Jongin tahu Baekhyun begitu perasa, begitu sensitive. Bahkan jongin hanya menghisap saja namun Baekhyun sudah meloloskan desahnnya dan itu memancing rasa ingin tahu Jongin. Jongin jadi penasaran akan reaksi Baekhyun jika dia berbuat hal lebih lagi kepadanya. Jongin cukup berpengalaman untuk memancing gairah seorang lelaki.

"Bagaimana dengan lehermu? Apa yang ini terasa seperti mawar juga?"

Jongin sedikit merunduk untuk meraih leher Baekhyun, meraih apapun yang menurutnya enak untuk dihisap dan dicium. Baekhyun sedikit berjengit saat bibir Jongin mencapai telinganya. Saat lidah Jongin menyapa bagian itu Baekhyun semakin menggelinjang dan membuat reflex kedua tangannya melingkari leher Jongin. Dijambaknya rambut Jongin sembari melenguh pelan, ajaibnya Jongin tetap tidak kehilang konsentrasinya untuk mengocok adonan.

"Jadi disitukah kelemahanmu, hmm?" Jongin menghebuskan nafasnya pada telinga Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya semakin menggelinjang saja.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mencetak adonannya kemudian tergesa memasukannya ke dalam pemanggang. Sebelum memberi makan Baekhyun, Jongin berencana untuk meberikan Baekhyun 'makanan' pembuka terlebih dahulu.

Jongin kembali pada Baekhyun, yang tengah memeluk lututnya dan memandang kosong pada kaki-kakinya. Jongin yang berhadapan dengan sisi tubuh Baekhyun mengambil untung dengan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Awalnya Jongin hanya menjilat, namun kemudian jilatan itu berubah menajdi kuluman dan membuat Baekhyun lemas kegelian hingga wajahnya terkulai pada bahu Jongin, member untung bagi Jongin sebenarnya karena posisi kepala Baekhyun membuatnya semakain mudah menggarap bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang sensitive itu.

Namun jiwa petualangan Jongin tidak akan pernah puas jika harus berhenti di situ. Perlahan namun pasti, bibir Jongin merayap mengikuti lekuk garis rahang Baekhyun hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Tidak ada ciuman lembut sebagai pembuka, Jongin telah menjadi agresif sehingga membuat Baekhyun kewalahan untuk mengimbangi, dan anehnya Baekhyun hanya pasrah. Membiarkan bibir tebal itu melumat miliknya, membiarkan lidah terampil itu melesak masuk ke dalam miliknya, membiarkan dirinya mendesahkan nama Jongin saat kedua tangan Jongin meraba kembali pahanya. Jongin telah membalik tubuh Baekhyun agar mereka saling berhadapan dengan kaki Baekhyun yang terbuka selebar pinggang Jongin.

"Jonginnnhh~"

Seketika tautan itu terlepas. Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup lagi berkonsentrasi dengan bibir Jongin karena dibawah sana tangan Jongin telah sampai pada dekat kemaluannya. Baekhyun yang tidak memakai apa-apa selain sweater milik Jongin hanya bisa melenguh saat tangan Jongin menangkup batang kemaluannya. Jongin telah menaikan sweater Baekhyun hingga sebatas pinggang dan itu membuat Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat pergerakan tangan Jongin yang sedang memijat pusat ereksinya.

"Aku rasa aku telah membangunkannya," perkataan Jongin seperti ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri dan ini membuatnya menimbang langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan ia lakukan.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menghentikan pijatannya hanya untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan penis Baekhyun. Milik Baekhyun menjadi lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya walau belum bisa mendekati milik Jongin bahkan saat 'tertidur', dan Jongin bangga akan fakta itu.

Selalu saja dimulai dengan jilatan, Jongin menyukai rasa yang tertinggal saat lidahnya menyapu kepala penis Baekhyun. Rasanya berbeda dengan milik orang-orang yang pernah ia tiduri, ditambah dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang selalu saja nampak berlebihan. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan karena itu manis menurutnya jika Baekhyun yang melakukannya.

Seketika Jongin merasakan sentakan di kepalanya dan itu kedua kaki Baekhyun yang melingkari kepalanya, memaksanya untuk menelan lebih dalam kemaluan Baekhyun sampai mata Jongin berair karena kepala penis Baekhyun hampir menyentuh tenggorokannya. Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang membalasnya dengan tatapan yang diartikan Jongin sebagai permohonan.

Jongin yang patuh tanpa berkata langsung menuruti keinginan Baekhyun, memberikan Baekhyun _blow job_ dengan kemampuan seorang professional. Baekhyun yang asing dengan perasaan ini hanya bisa mendesah sebagai respon atas perlakuan Jongin padanya.

"Ah! Hentikan!"

Kaki Baekhyun mengais, menendang udara hampa saat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejelok. Baekhyun merasa kegelian dan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, namun terlalu nikmat untuk dihentikan. Karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa akhirnya Baekhyun menjambak rambut Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin menggeram kesakitan, namun tidak melepaskan kulumannya.

"Errrmh,"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, terlalu banyak rasa yang harus ia terima saat Jongin menggeram dan getarannya tersalurkan pada rongga mulutnya yang sedang mengulum penis Baekhyun. Baekhyun rasanya ingin meledak, dirinya terlalu penuh.

"Auuuh~"

Baekhyun akhirnya berbaring pasrah di atas meja walaupun Baekhyun tahu tempat itu penuh dengan ceceran tepung dan segala macam property untuk membuat kue. Membiarkan Jong in melahap rakus hasil orgasmenya dan Baekhyun merasakan ngilu di kejantanannya saat Jongin terus saja menghisapnya padahal semua cairannya telah ditelan sendirian.

"Hentikan!" baekhyun menendang bahu pemuda yang tengah berada di antara selangkangannya, membuat yang ditendang sedikit limbung dan tersenyum malu-malu mengingat betapa rakusnya ia tadi.

Jongin memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah memandangi langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Sejujurnya Jongin sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkannya atau berhenti sampai sini saja. Namun _option_ kedua sepertinya harus dibuang jauh-jauh saat pandangannya bertemu dengan penis Baekhyun yang mengilap karena spermanya sendiri dan saliva milik Jongin, dan itu membuat naluri lelakinya semakin tidak bisa dikontrol saja. Buktinya tangan Jongin kini tengah mengusap kemaluannya yang masih tertutup celana _jeans_. Jongin memang mempunyai masalah dengan control hormone seksualnya.

"Baekhyun _ah,"_

Perlahan Jongin merayap naik ke atas meja. Jongin sedang mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang asing baginya. Dilucutinya pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh Baekhyun dan seperti biasa Baekhyun hanya pasrah mengiikuti keinginan Jongin.

"Apa?"

Jongin mengangkangi perut Baekhyun kemudian membuka seluruh penutup tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang baru melihat seorang lelaki telanjang di depannya hanya memandang ke tempat lain, kemana saja asal bukan ke tubuh kecoklatan seksi milik Jongin. Baekhyun sedikit menjerit saat Jongin menarik bahu Baekhyun hingga reflex tangannya mengalung pada leher Jongin, seperti koala saja.

Jongin menyudutkan Baekhyun ke dinding terdekat kemudian menciumnya ganas. Memberi tanda sana-sini di dada dan lehernya sambil sekali-kali menghisap nipplenya. Baekhyun suka saat lidah Jongin membelai kuncup dadanya hingga membuat mereka mengeras.

"Berbalik, _ne?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil kemudian berbalik menghadap tembok. Tangan Jongin merayap melalui celah lengannya untuk menggesek dada Baekhyun sementara dari belakang bibir Jongin menggigiti kulit tengkuk Baekhyun. Hal itu cukup membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang dan tanpa sadar melengkungkan tubuhnya. Keuntungan bagi Jongin karena ini membuat kemaluannya menggesek kulit bokong Baekhyun dan itu membuatnya semakin tegang saja. Jongin yang tidak tahan menggesekan kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

Namun untungnya Jongin termasuk lelaki yang sabar untuk mempersipkan partnernya sebelum penetrasi yang sesungguhnya di mulai. Jongin tidak mempunyai persediaan pelumas dan Jongin tidak sempat jika harus pergi ke luar sebentar untuk mencari pelumas. Jadi diraihnya botol berisi madu kesukaan ibunya kemudian dioleskannya pada lubang Baekhyun sambil sesakali mencoba memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam.

Setelah dirasa cukup Jongin kemudian melumuri kemaluannya kemudian tangannya yang terlapisi madu diberikan pada Baekhyun, "Kulum oke!"

Baekhyun yang tidak sempat berpikir mengikuti kemauan Jongin merasa keputusannya benar karena saat Jongkin memasukan penisnya pada lubang perawan Baekhyun rasanya sangat menyakitkan, dan Baekhyun tidak ingin Jongin menjadi ragu saat mendengar jeritannya karena sejujurnya Baekhyun sudah terlanjur dan tidak ingin menghentikan ini.

Jongin menarik penisnya untuk kemudian memasukannya kembali dengan perlahan hingga Baekhyun dapat merasakan urat-urat di batang Jongin menggesek dinding dalam anusnya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan dan Baekhyun menjadi tidak sabaran karna pergerak yang lamban ini memberikan lebih banyak kesakitan daripada kenikmatan. Dilepaskannya kuluman pada jari Jongin.

"Lebih cepat, kumohon~" Baekhyun sejujurnya hanya ingin meminta lebih namun nadanya malah terdengar menjadi memohon.

Jongin yang pengertian hanya melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang feminim Baekhyun, menggigiti bahu kiri Baekhyun sementara pinggangnya bergerak maju kemudian mundur dengan kecepatan yang diingankan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun masih lebih banyak merintih kesakitan dibanding menggelinjang nikmat. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk sedikit merubah posisi mereka.

Jongin menaikan kaki kir Baekhyun ke atas meja sehingga aksesnya untuk menggarap lubang dalam Baekhyun lebih lebar, dan perhitungan Jongin memang selalu benar. Dalam sekali tusukan Bekhyun telah melenguh nikmat dan kini menyambut genjotan Jongin dengan menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Jongin.

Suasana semakin panas saja saat Jongin meraih penis Baekhyun yang ereksi sempurna kemudian mengocoknya walau dalam tempo yang berantakan, itu semakin memperdekat klimaks Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang amatiran akhirnya menumpahkan spermanya pada tangan Jongin, diiringi dengan lenguhan panjang. Jongin yang nakal malah menyebarkan sperma hasil orgasmesnya pada perut dan dada Baekhyun.

"Bakhyuuun! _soo fucking tight."_

Jongin yang merasa klimaksnya mendekat semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Beberapa tusukan berikutnya Jongin menyusul Baekhyun ke dalam dunia putih yang melambungkan hasratnya ke pijakan tertinggi kenikmatan dalam bercinta.

Setelah klimaks yang menakjubkan dalam lubang Baekhyun, Jongin mersakannya dunianya tiba-tiba kosong, sampai denting sura microwave membuat Baekhyun kaget dan lelaki itu seperti biasa memberikan reaksi yang berlebihan.

"Kuemu matang Baekhyun,"

"Waaaah! Makanmakanmakan."

Baekhyun menarik penis Jongin keluar dari lubangnya walau harus meringis kesakitan sesudahnya, jika yang melakukannya bukan Baekhyun Jongin pasti menganggapnya tidak sopan.

"Bagaimana cara membukannya, Jongin?"

"Akan kubuka setelah aku memakai celana."

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya Jongin, ini enak sekali. Apa namanya?"

Jongin memandang Baekhyun aneh, kue ini benar-benar tidak enak Jongin telah mencobanya. Mungkin rasanya akan berbeda jika Kyungsoo yang memasaknya.

"Namanya _cup cake."_

"Ohhhhhhh~"

.

.

.

.

"Oh ya Jongin, Asrais itu adalah salah satu ras dari peri yang tinggal di hutan."

"Hah?"

Baekhyun merenggut sebal, "Kan kamu tanya ras apa itu Asrais."

Jongin memandang Baekhyun aneh, ya Baekhyun memang aneh. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan jadi lebih baik aku tidur saja."

.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"_ne?"_

"Maaf?"

"_Untuk?"_

"Untuk tidur dengan orang lain lagi."

"…_.."_

"Maaf, kumohon~"

"_Jangan melakukannya lagi!"_

"Ne."

"_Kali ini harus bersungguh-sungguh."_

"Oke."

"_Saranghae,_"

"_Me too, _Do Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

PIP

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
